


while my guitar gently weeps

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: George then took something and went to the chalkboard, taping it up. Sansa smiled, almost laughing, when she saw that it was a photograph of George Harrison.“This,” George pointed to the photograph. “Is George Harrison. He was the lead guitarist of The Beatles, considered to be the greatest band of all time, and George is considered one of the top guitarists of all time. My mom and dad named me after George Harrison. As soon as they found out they were having twins, they knew to name my sister afterEleanor Rigby, a Beatles song, and they named me George, my mom’s favorite Beatle.”





	while my guitar gently weeps

**Author's Note:**

> This story... I have so many ridiculous story ideas in my head for this universe and they are all pointless, but it seems like I can't move on until I get them out of my head. Thank you to those who read and love this universe. I was ready to "retire" it, but it seems like I can't do that.

… 

George had been secretive all week; ever since the school bus dropped him and his siblings off on Monday afternoon and he tore into the house, racing right up the stairs. Jon always started his days off early in the morning and he and his team were finished by three. It worked perfectly to be at home by the time the kids got home from school and Sansa came home an hour later.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked, looking up the stairs before to Brandon and Eleanor.

“He’s excited for a new assignment,” Eleanor answered.

Jon’s eyes went back up the stairs. George excited for homework? That didn’t sound right.

“What is the assignment?” He asked next.

“We promised him we wouldn’t tell,” Brandon said with a shake of his head and began heading down the hallway, Eleanor following after him.

Jon paused before deciding to head up the stairs. Brandon had his own bedroom, Eleanor and Julia shared one and George and Max shared the final one. The bedroom door was open so at least Jon didn’t consider the assignment to be _that_ secret. Still though, Jon knocked on the open door and poked his head in to see George sitting at his desk, a yellow pencil in his hand and his spiral notebook open in front of him.

“Hey,” Jon said and George turned his head, smiling at him.

“Hi, dad!”

Jon smiled, feeling that was permission to enter the room. The desk was at the foot of George’s bed and mindful of the random toys scattered across the floor, Jon came to sit on the bed, smiling as George’s arms crossed over his paper so Jon couldn’t sneak a peek.

“Do you need any help?”

“Nope! But I have this to give you.” George moved carefully so he still hides his paper while reaching for a bright green paper he had shoved in his notebook, managing to hand it to Jon.

_What’s in a Name?_ Parents invited! – the flier stated. It didn’t say that much other than George’s teacher’s name – Mrs. Simmons – the classroom number and the time on Friday to be there. It seemed like Mrs. Simmons wanted the parents to be surprised by this assignment as well.

“Will you come?” George asked.

“You’re reading your assignment in class?”

“Yep! Will you and mom come?” He asked again.

“Of course we’re going to come,” Jon readily promised with a smile and George smiled, too. He stood up, keeping the flier. “You’ll let me or your mom know if you need any help?”

“I will,” George readily promised and Jon leaned down, giving him a kiss on his head. “Do you think mom will let me borrow her White Album?”

“Her cd, yes,” Jon nodded. Sansa loved their children, but she admitted that she did not trust any of them when it came to her vinyl collection. “Is this for your project?” It was becoming a little more obvious to Jon what the assignment was, but he would let George surprise them on Friday.

“Yep,” George nodded, turned back to his notebook and began writing once again.

Downstairs, Brandon was at the kitchen table, starting on his own homework so he could finish it before dinner and spend the rest of his evening before bed, watching television or playing outside. Eleanor was at the table, too, across from him, practicing her cursive on the worksheet in her workbook. The elementary school the Snow children attended was a bit on the smaller side and had two second-grade classes with George in one and Eleanor in the other.

“Do you have the same assignment that George has?” Jon asked her, going to the refrigerator to attach the flier to the door with two magnets.

“Not this time,” Eleanor shook her head. “Did he tell you about it?”

“He’s being very secretive.”

“He’s excited,” Eleanor explained her twin’s behavior in case Jon hadn’t been able to tell.

Sansa came home from work with Julia and Max – the two littlest Snows in the University daycare center as Sansa worked in the University library – and as Jon hugged them both, sweeping them into his arms and Julia telling him all about the special treat of Pringles they got at lunch today, Sansa kissed Brandon and Eleanor’s heads and then caught sight of the flier.

“What’s this?” She asked, reading it over.

Jon came up to her and she smiled as he leaned in, kissing her shoulder.

“George has a top secret assignment for school and we’re invited to hear it on Friday. He also needs to borrow your White Album cd.”

Sansa turned her head and smiled at him, quick to guess George’s homework as well.

…

Over the next few days, Sansa would ask George about his assignment and if he needed help, he writing away in his notebook, not even needing to ask to use the computer to look anything up.

“No, mom,” he would tell her again and again. “I can do it.”

“I know you can,” Sansa would say. “I was just offering in case you have any questions.”

“I’m good! You and dad are still coming?”

“Of course, honey. We wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Sansa smiled.

And sure enough, on Friday, Jon had arranged his crew and the job they were working on where he could get away for a few hours and Sansa had taken the entire day off. After dropping Max and Julia off at Lyanna and Arthur’s house, Jon and Sansa drove to the elementary school. George had been so excited that morning as he waited for the bus, he had nearly been shaking.

When Jon and Sansa entered the classroom with other parents, George had been watching the door for them and his whole face lit up the instant he saw them, both Sansa and Jon smiling widely at him in return.

Mrs. Simmons had borrowed folding chairs and had them set up in two rows in the back of the classroom, Jon and Sansa settling themselves down in two in the front row and Jon taking his phone out to make sure it was fully charged and a video to record was ready to go.

“Welcome, parents, to a very special class this morning!” Mrs. Simmons greeted from the front of the classroom once class began. “We are so happy all of you can be here to hear all of our special stories of why we are named what we are named. First to come share with us will be Carrie Archer.”

George turned in his chair to look at his parents behind him, Jon and Sansa smiling at him once more and Sansa giving him the most discreet wave. George grinned and Jon had to wonder if the boy’s cheeks were hurting at all.

The students went alphabetically and they were up in the front of the class for no longer than a minute or two, holding their single page of paper as they said that they were named after a family member or had been chosen from a baby name book because their parents couldn’t decide. One of the students said that he was named after Steve McQueen and his mom had wished she had been able to marry the actor. That got a good laugh from everyone.

“George Snow,” Mrs. Simmons smiled and Jon and Sansa sat up a little straighter in their seats, Jon hitting the record button his phone, holding it up so he didn’t miss a second.

George hurried from his seat to the front of the classroom and handed Mrs. Simmons a cd case. “Track 7,” he told her and Mrs. Simmons smiled, going to her computer to set it up. It was clear to Jon and Sansa that he had talked with his teacher about this beforehand.

George then took something and went to the chalkboard, taping it up. Sansa smiled, almost laughing, when she saw that it was a photograph of George Harrison.

“This,” George pointed to the photograph. “Is George Harrison. He was the lead guitarist of The Beatles, considered to be the greatest band of all time, and George is considered one of the top guitarists of all time. My mom and dad named me after George Harrison. As soon as they found out they were having twins, they knew to name my sister after _Eleanor Rigby_, a Beatles song, and they named me George, my mom’s favorite Beatle.

“George was born in Liverpool, England in 1943. He had one sister and two brothers and George’s mom realized at a very early age that nothing made George happier than music. George’s dad bought him his first guitar and he would practice over and over, as much as he could. He met Paul McCartney on the bus to school.

“Paul and John Lennon already knew each other and when Paul met George, he brought him along. John thought George was too young to join their band, The Quarrymen, because George had just turned 15, but John quickly changed his mind when he heard George play guitar.”

Jon and Sansa, with matching smiles, listened to their son’s report on George, going on and on about the history of the Beatles for at least three more minutes before Mrs. Simmons politely cleared her throat. From the corner of his eyes, Jon could see the other parents, listening and smiling, all amused.

“George,” Mrs. Simmons gently interrupted. “Do you know why George Harrison is your mom’s favorite Beatle?”

George seemed confused for a moment at the question. “Because he’s the best,” he then answered quite simply and Jon chuckled quietly to himself as Sansa just kept beaming at her son. “I brought in one of my mom’s CDs. I’m not allowed to touch her vinyl collection,” he said, which made the parents laugh. “This song is _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ and is written and sung by George. It’s #136 on the 500 Greatest Songs of all Time and is #10 on the Beatles 100 Greatest Songs. It will change your life.”

Mrs. Simmons’ smile grew as she clicked play and a moment later, the song began to play. Some of the kids looked like they didn’t like it at all, but others were sitting in their seats, really listening to it. The parents around Jon and Sansa seemed to be enjoying the presentation, some quietly tapping their feet.

After a minute, Mrs. Simmons paused the song and looked to George for him to continue.

“George was often described as the quiet Beatle and my mom and dad always like to joke that that is one part of George that I didn’t inherit from my name. I have an older brother, Brandon, and a younger brother, Max, but I’m the only one in my family named after an actual Beatle.”

George’s face nearly split with his proud smile at that and Sansa had no idea why, but she felt happy tears begin to sting her eyes at her son’s words even as she told herself to get a grip. It was silly, she knew. It was just George talking about his name and George Harrison and yet… it wasn’t silly at all.

Her siblings had all ribbed her and Jon enough over giving their children Beatles-related names, but there was absolutely no surprise of the Beatles-theme in the Snow family. Everyone knew about it even though Sansa still had such a hard time putting it into words; just _how much_ she loved the Beatles and what they meant to her.

(And she was so happy she was married to a man who had no problem with the Beatles having such a predominant role in their home and family.)

Sansa knew she pushed the Beatles onto her kids – whether she actually meant to do such a thing or not. The band and their solo work was honestly the only music Sansa listened to; in the car, while cooking or sewing. So, of course, it was the music her children were the most exposed to.

Brandon had come home a couple of months ago and Sansa had heard him blasting _Tom Sawyer_ by Rush from his bedroom. Sansa had tried not to cringe and Jon had laughed and assured her that Little Sam Tarly was _not_ a bad influence on their son for bringing Rush into their home. 

Sansa wanted her children to have their own opinions and develop their own likes and dislikes. She and Jon had made all of these little people, each figuring things out in this world, and Sansa loved nothing more than getting to know each and every one of them and who they became.

But listening to George going on and on about George Harrison – even though that wasn’t technically the assignment – Sansa smiled and she felt love and pride that George felt love and pride over his name.

(Honestly, if any of her children had come home, blasting Rush, she thought it would have been George just to be rebellious for the fun of it.)

“Thank you very much, George,” Mrs. Simmons smiled and everyone began clapping for him.

“Oh!” George exclaimed just as he took one step forward. “My full name is George Arthur Snow and my middle name is from my Grandpa Arthur. My initials spell GAS and it doesn’t bother me so none of you can use it to make fun of me,” he added and there was laughter and applause.

George smiled as widely at his parents as he could as he came back to his desk and Sansa nearly stood up to give him a standing ovation, but she was able to control herself from doing so.

As the next student came to stand in front of the class, Jon stopped recording the video and set his phone down. He turned his head to smile at Sansa and Sansa smiled happily at him, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

So many times, Sansa was struck with the complete amazement that she and Jon had _made_ these little people and they all were so different with their own personalities and she watched them and couldn’t help, but think that she and Jon were doing a pretty good job.

…


End file.
